Luminescent Star
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: "I need him can't you see that?" Zoe shouted. this is a PercyxZoe story, i decided to write this because there aren't enough PercyxZoe stories out there. there will be a lemon just to let you know. Review or PM me. I am finally back to writing this, hooray. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**ChainzOfThePast: well I started to read some ZoexPercy stories so I suppose that's why I am writing this story; also I feel that there are not enough PercyxZoe stories. Well there will be a lemon so you have been forewarned. Enjoy! Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**

For a thousand years her eternal epitaph was the stars. And when she woke in the sky, lord Ouranus offered her a second chance. A tall man, whose eyes sparkled like the stars and wore a cloaked covered by darkness, planets, and stars, strode over to the young woman who was watching the god of Tides and Hope. The woman jerked her head to the left and watched Ouranus approach her, when he was a few feet before her she gave a small bow and said

"My Lord what can I do for you?" her eyebrows scrunched in wonder. Ouranus chuckled and said

"My dear child I am here to offer you a second chance to be with the God that you watch over" he finished with a smirk as he watched her become flushed and stumble over her words

"W-w-what d-do you mean my Lord? I am a huntress of Artemis; I would never faun over a man" she said with little confidence, fearing that someone had discovered her secret love she had to act defensive. Ouranus smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it

"Child it is okay that you love him, remember that you are like a daughter to me and so I hate to see you so sad all the time" she smiled at her _father_ and let a lone tear escape and roll down her soft cheek. Ouranus brought a large hand up to his _daughter's_ cheek and slowly brushed away her tear with his thumb. They locked eyes as he said

"I am a Primordial God so I will send you back to earth to be with your God, but you must marry him within a year so that you can be bound to the earth otherwise you will be brought back here, in the stars, for all eternity" her eyes became wide with fright and Ouranus was quick to reassure her

"You will have my blessing so you will be as strong as a goddess my child, now go and find your happiness" Ouranus said. The woman quickly hugged him, savoring his embrace before stepping into the portal that Ouranus had summoned. The last thing she heard was a soft whisper of

"Go my child, find happiness Zoe nightshade"

Percy had decided to take a stroll through the forest, taking a break from the party going on at the Hunters of Artemis camp. A new lieutenant of the hunters had been chosen so the hunters had the brilliant idea to get wasted. Percy chuckled to himself when he realized that he had left Artemis, drunk singing with her huntresses. When he got to a clearing in the woods, Percy sighed and thought back to his conversation with his father

 _Flashback_

 _"Percy my son!" Poseidon shouted as Percy walked into his father's throne room. Poseidon stood and hugged his son briefly. Percy smiled as he sat down next to his father and his father began to ramble again. Poseidon sighed when he realized that Percy wasn't paying attention, he snapped his fingers making Percy jolt out of his day dream. Percy grinned sheepishly and the rubbed the back of his neck_

 _"Sorry dad" he muttered. Poseidon chuckled loudly at his son and said_

 _"Did you hear what I said son?"_ _Percy shook his head while looking at the ground. Poseidon sighed and said to his son who was now paying attention_

 _"I think it is time that you find a wife and wed. You are always with Artemis and her huntresses remembering that girl who has died. You need to be happy son; it's been a thousand years. It's time to move on" Poseidon finished sadly noticing his son's glum expression. Percy sighed and looked at his father and said with a sad smile_

 _"Father do you know what it is like to lose the most important Person in your life?" Poseidon softly answered no and Percy continued_

 _"I can't just move on, I didn't realize I loved her until she was gone. And when she was gone all I had were my memories of her, Zoe nightshade was the best thing that happened to me" Poseidon sighed and patted his son on the back and said_

 _"Alright son I suppose I can understand, but think about this. Would Zoe want you to mope around and not live your immortal life to the fullest?" Percy let a single tear escape his eyes and softly said_

 _"I just want her back" and he flashed out_

 _End of Flashback_

Percy shook himself out of his thoughts and silently slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out a picture. It was of Zoe, Percy, and Artemis. Percy ran his thumb over Zoe, sighed sadly and looked up at the sky to watch Zoe in constellation form. Percy couldn't find her and quickly scanned the sky again in worry, when he couldn't find her he was about to flash back to Artemis to alert her but he saw a star falling from the sky, surprisingly close to the ground and decided to flash to where it landed.

The crater that Percy found was covered in smoke, so he cautiously proceeded forward to the center of the crater. When the smoke cleared Percy was frozen in shock and awe. Lying in the center of the crater was _her._ _No this can't be real_ Percy thought as he looked her sleeping form over. Zoe was completely naked, her slender arms crossed over her breasts. She was curled up in a fetal position, looking extremely vulnerable, and her midnight glossy black hair splayed over her sharp face. Her beautiful lips were parted slightly and her eye lids fluttered in her dreams. Percy snapped out of his shock and quickly bent down and scooped her up bridal style, hugging her slender from close to his chest as if she would disappear if he let go. Zoe shifted slightly in his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck subconsciously, exposing her fairly large C cup breast, making Percy blush. He quickly flashed to Artemis's camp, disrupting and giant sing-along the hunters and Artemis were having. Everyone fell quiet when they saw the woman in Percy's arms, naked. They instantly assumed that he had taken advantage of her, even though he had traveled with them for eight centuries and had never been with a woman, and notched their arrows at him. Percy flinched at the thought of the huntress's wrath but spoke loudly so all of them could hear

"I have found some one that left long ago" he smiled down at her fondly and continued

"Zoe Nightshade has returned" all the hunters gasped, shock clearly written on their faces as they lowered their bows.

"She has returned to me" Percy murmured so quietly that only Artemis heard him, making her smile at the two in front of her. Artemis quickly told the hunters to return to their tents and motioned for Percy to follow her to her tent. Percy hoisted Zoe up a little and strode over to Artemis's tent and gently set her down on the Goddess's cot, summoned a chair, sat down and held Zoe's hand in his own. Artemis sat down next to Percy and spoke quietly so she would not wake Zoe

"You love her don't you?" Percy's eyes flickered towards her voice before he answered

"Yes, I have since the moment I saw her. I just didn't realize it until she was gone" Percy sighed

"And then it was too late, but I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to waste it" he said, a small smile gracing his features. Artemis couldn't believe it, Percy was in love with one of her hunters for over a thousand years and she didn't know. _Well I suppose that's the reason he hung around with us so much, he was remembering his lost love_ Artemis thought. She stood up and pulled Percy, who has become one of her closest friends, into a heartfelt hug and whispered

"if anyone was to love Zoe I would wish it to be you" Percy wrapped his arms around Artemis tightly for a few seconds, drew back and returned to his seat, grabbing Zoe's hand and rubbing circles in it and whispering soothing words to her unconscious form. Artemis smiled before she left her tent and went to go sleep in Percy's tent for the night.

The first thing Zoe smelled when she woke up was a salty ocean breeze, it soothed her making her want to go back to sleep but something stopped her. It was the feeling of someone holding her hand and gently singing to her. The voice was a deep male voice but was so full of care that she accidentally sighed in content, making whoever was singing to stop. _Ah shit look what I did, now he's done singing_ Zoe thought, irritated that he stopped. Slowly she peeked open her eyes and raised a fine black eyebrow at Percy. _Oh shit! It's Percy, what do I do, what do I do!?_ Zoe panicked internally at the realization that it was Percy who was holding her hand, singing to her, and smiling gently down at her. She felt so weak as Zoe tried to move her arm to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. Percy seeing her attempting this lifted his hand and gently tucked it behind her ear. Zoe flashed him a grateful smile and she weakly said

"Can you help me sit up? My muscles are still sore from falling out thy dam sky" Percy smiled and leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her back, slowly lifting her up into a sitting position. Zoe took a breath and asked Percy

"Are thou on good terms with milady?" Percy smirked and replied nonchalantly

"Yeah we're pretty good friends now, I've spent about eight centuries with her and her hunters" Zoe already knew this but decided to play along

"Can thy Lord take me to Lady Artemis?" Percy smiled and scooped up an unsuspecting Zoe bridal style. Zoe shrieked as the ground disappeared and clung to Percy, slightly trembling and hyperventilating. Zoe shot Percy her best glare to which he just chuckled. When he laughed she felt weak and butterflies flew in her stomach. While Percy carried her to Lady Artemis, Zoe tried scolding herself for feeling how she did around Percy but after a few seconds gave up knowing that it was useless, she would feel how she felt and nothing could change that. With that she smiled to herself and just enjoyed Percy holding her.

After an arduous lengthy talk with Percy and Artemis they finally finished. Artemis stood up and stretched, and addressed Zoe with a smile, who was still sitting down next to Percy

"Well all I can say is that I am so happy to have my best friend and old lieutenant back" Zoe and Percy stood up and Artemis said something that made Zoe freeze and Percy's blood run cold

"I will have your bow and huntress uniform fetched and will see to it that you are placed back into the Hunt immediately" she said with a large smile. Zoe panicked, thinking that she wouldn't get to be with Percy she did something she usually never does, she blurted out her mind

"I'm sorry milady but I was sent back to Earth to be with the man I love and because I'm in love I cannot be admitted to the Hunt" Zoe said quickly but Artemis heard the whole thing, she narrowed her eyes and growled out like a protective mother lioness

"And who stole your heart if I may so bold to ask?" she asked through gritted teeth. Percy looked pale and was slightly shaking, for he thought that Zoe loved somebody else. Zoe swallowed the growing thickness in her throat and mumbled out the name of her lover. Artemis growled

"I can't hear you" Zoe sighed, lifted her head, took Percy's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers much to Percy's relief and spoke clearly and confidently

"I love Percy Jackson God of Tides and Hope" Zoe expected to be renounced and disgraced but what happened shock her, and she is not one to be easily shocked. Artemis smiled at her and said one word

"Good" Zoe stared at her like she was crazy and nearly shouted

"What!?" Artemis just shook her head and smirked

"I said good, and unless your hearing has severely dropped then you must have heard me" Zoe rushed forward and hugged Artemis so hard Percy swore he heard a few bones crack. Artemis hugged her back and pulled back at arm's length as Zoe asked

"Why do you approve? I figured that you would shun me" Zoe looked ashamed as Artemis tsked and said

"I would never shun my best friend, and I approve because Percy is the only man suitable alive for any woman, that includes me, Athena, and you" she finished somewhat embarrassed from her last words. Percy grinned like, well like a God and Zoe was practically beaming and Artemis's cheeks were red from embarrassment. Artemis sighed and bid them good-bye and flashed away. Percy grinned happily and scooped Zoe up into his arms bridal style, earning a glare from her but her eyes betrayed her excitement. Zoe punched Percy in the shoulder, making him flinch and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips that quickly evolved into a passion filled game of tongue dominance. Percy flashed them into his palace on Olympus, in his room. Zoe turned in his arms and wrapped her pale strong legs around his waist and Percy slammed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss and making her moan from the slight pain. He quickly stripped himself and Zoe of their clothes, Percy laid Zoe onto his bed and kissed her, trailing kisses down to her soft full C cup breasts and flicked his tongue over her nipple making her moan and wind her slender fingers into his hair. Percy decided to give her other breast attention and latched onto that one while rubbing soothing circles into her other breast. Zoe moaned and arched her back and tried pushing Percy lower. He felt Zoe trying to push him down and listened to her silent command, licking and nipping at her soft pale skin all the way down to her pussy. Percy looked up to make sure she wanted this and what he saw almost made him stop. Zoe lay there lightly biting her bottom lip and her eyes alight with worry. Percy crawled back over her, cupped his chin and tilted her face upwards to his; locked eyes with her beautiful coal black ones and said softly

"My love if you don't want to do this I'm fine, I can wait" Zoe shook her head furiously and said determinedly

"No, I've waited over a thousand years for this. I'm not waiting any longer" Percy smiled at her and went back to her lower regions and slowly rubbed her pussy lips. After a few moments he inserted a finger into her warm tight pussy and started moving in and out. Zoe was in absolute bliss from the hand job Percy was giving her; she arched her back and tightly grasped Percy's head as he started licking her insides. Zoe gave no warning as she came all over Percy, drenching him in her warm sticky love juices, leaving her breathless from her first orgasm. Percy glanced up at Zoe and started to lap up her sweet nectar, making her intensely blush at the sight. Percy decided that it was time and positioned his throbbing eight inch manhood over her virgin pussy and slowly entered her. When he reached her maiden hood she gave him a ready look and Percy plunged into her, making her scream in pain and grasp the bed sheets in pain. Percy watched her in concern but when she told him to move, he started to slowly slide in and out. Slowly the pain turned to bliss and Zoe urged Percy to go faster, he slammed into fast and hard while passionately kissing her. Just as he was about to cum, Zoe flipped them over and grinned wickedly. _Her dominant side is coming out now_ Percy thought in glee. Zoe slowly lowered herself onto Percy and buried his cock to the hilt in her. Zoe smiled seductively and started to bounce up and down on him, her breasts jiggling much to Percy's pleasure. He grabbed her tight little ass and slammed her down on him with more force, making him grunt in pleasure and Zoe shriek in euphoria. Percy grabbed one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it making her mewl like a kitty cat. This served to make Percy fuck her tight little pussy faster.

"Zoe I-I'm gonna cum" he grunted out trying to hold it back. Zoe smirked at his efforts and felt her own climax rising. She leaned forwards and whispered hotly in his ear

"Me to" at that Percy couldn't hold it anymore and shot his hot thick load deep inside her. Zoe screamed from pleasure, throwing her head back and came so intensely on Percy's cock that her eyes rolled back in her head. Percy thrusted a few more times in her roughly, stopped and pulled her against him tightly and kissed her. Zoe regained her sense of, well everything and kissed Percy back, this kiss was filled only with love though. Percy pulled back and smiled at her after a few minutes and while nuzzling her neck while she sat somewhat limply in his arms

"I had no idea that you were such a little sex kitten Zoe" she glanced down at him and said quietly

"Just you wait for your birthday" that made Percy chuckle and lay down with her on top of him. He stroked her soft, wavy, midnight black hair and whispered

"I love Zoe Nightshade" she looked up at him sweetly and said

"And I love thee too" and laid her head back onto his chest as they both fell into the realm of Hypnos

 **ChainzOfThePast: If you guys want me to continue this story just review or PM me, if I get enough people saying they want this story to keep going then I will continue it. If not then meh I guess its over. Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry to all those that read this story and my other PJO story. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have a valid reason. First of all as you all probably know I am Hellenistic, which means I follow the Greek Gods. My patron is the Goddess Lady Athena and so while this story may not be geared to her as much as my other one, I couldn't write these with a clear mind until I figured everything out. Also for any and all of you who try to correct me on the Gods, Titans, etc. just don't. It's my religion so I know what is what. I realize that I have mixed Titans and Gods and things together but I did that on purpose and not out of confusion. Well I tip my hat to any of you that have read this and I present to you the next installment of this fine Epic. Yours truly, ChainzOfThePast.**

Zoe, despite being in the stars for Centuries, still had some of her huntress instincts ingrained in her causing the dark haired beauty to awake before her boyfriend. Zoe rolled out of the very ummm… compromising position in which she and Percy had fallen asleep in. She wrapped the blanket over her chest and merely sat there with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, contemplating on the most recent events. Only the loud snore, emitting from the young God next to her, jolted her out of her whirlpool of emotions and thoughts. Looking over at Percy, Zoe couldn't help but smile at him and the small line of drool running down his chin. Reaching across the bed, Zoe cusped his cheek and gave him a soft, lingering kiss before she prayed to her "father" for some clothes. After changing into the grey skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly, dark purple high top converse, and dark black t-shirt that stretched at her full chest, Zoe gave one last look at Percy before ducking out of the tent and back into the world she once knew so well.

Zoe was stunned at the amount of huntress there was. She had assumed that the numbers would stay relatively small until she silently chastised herself for not remembering about the age of reckoning. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Zoe quickly walked over to Artemis's tent. She waited a few moments before the soft "come in" was heard and she pushed the canvas flap aside. Within the tent was Artemis in woman form and a girl, whom Zoe guessed was the new lieutenant. The girl had dyed electric blue hair, pale skin and cat like green eyes along with the traditional huntress uniform.

"Zoe, this is my new lieutenant Falere" Artemis motioned to the blue haired girl who simply looked Zoe up and down before nodding at her and returning to her list. The moon Goddess looked over Zoe before gesturing for her to sit next to her. As Zoe was about to speak, Artemis held up a hand for silence and said

"Falere would you please leave us be, we have much to discuss" the stern look on her face left no room for argument so the young girl simply bowed and murmured her goodbyes. Once the tent flap closed Artemis turned to Zoe with an excited face and asked quickly

"How was it? Was it fun? Is he rough? Or is he gentle?!" Zoe was flabbergasted at the rate at which the moon Goddess fired off questions but quickly became embarrassed as her pale cheeks turned pink. Artemis got the hint and slowed down before her own cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Zoe took a deep breath before she plunged into the story of last night.

When Zoe finally finished both her and the Goddess in front of her were wet down there but one of them hid it better than the other. Artemis smirked knowingly when she heard Percy looking for Zoe. Soon both women stood up, albeit a bit shakily, but nonetheless they walked out and walked casually towards the deep male voice. Percy sighed and plopped down on his backside in exasperation after searching for Zoe and not even finding a trace of her. The young God almost had a heart attack when someone jumped on his back and kissed his neck. Once he realized it was Zoe he couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Alright Zoe you got, but where have been all morning? I woke up thinking you pulled a shag and tag with me!" Percy exclaimed to the young woman now sitting in his lap. Zoe let out a snort of amusement before she flicked him on the forehead and muttered idiot to him. Artemis who was standing behind the couple let out a chuckle at Percy's childish pouting look. Zoe smiled before she sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which immediately cheered the pouting God up. Unfortunately the cheery smiles were wiped off Percy and Artemis's faces by the serious look that settled on Zoe's face. Taking a deep breath she said

"Guys we need to speak"

 _Flashback 200 years ago. Start of Age of Reckoning_

It was all an accident. They weren't supposed to know of them. But it disappeared, leaving shock and fear in its place. The mist. It concealed all that was immortal and magic from the mortals. It allowed humans to create new religions. It allowed ignorance of the truth. But it left. Now the world knows of the Gods. Soon temples were made for all the gods in all corners of the world. Humanity now knew that the world would never be the same. For it had changed and with it they shall too.

 _Present day. After talk with Percy and Artemis about her condition._

Percy appeared to be lost in thought he suddenly spoke up

"I don't have a problem with marrying you Zoe, however I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy" Percy smiled sadly at her but Zoe reassured him by lacing their fingers together. Artemis sighed

"Zoe I don't see why you two couldn't get married. I'm sure Hera would love to marry you two" Zoe nodded hesitantly but soon smiled at the idea and was about to respond when an overwhelming smell of ocean appeared. Standing before the trio was Poseidon, King of the Seas. He smiled joyfully and shouted to Percy

"Son! There you are I have excellent news!" Percy stood and wrapped an arm around Zoe while watching his father approach them. Poseidon's smile faltered slightly at the sight of Zoe but continued on towards them. He clasped Percy's shoulder and said

"My son, I have found your future wife" Zoe's eyes narrowed as she thought _here is the problem we expected_. Percy was about to say something when Calypso appeared with a small smile. To say the young God was stunned was an understatement. Percy quickly recovered from his shock and bravely said

"Father can't you see that Zoe is back! As much as I like Calypso she is only friend, nothing more. Zoe is the only wife I will ever take" he stated firmly. This earned him a loving look from Zoe and a smile from Artemis. However this did not bode well with the sea God

"Perseus you are my SON and you will obey my will!" he shouted angrily, his face turning red in anger and a wild look entering his eyes

"I expect you to be in palace in one hour or else son!" and with that final threat the king of the seas left in a whirlpool, leaving behind a stunned crowd. Calypso had left with Poseidon so there was no way they would be able to speak with her. Finally Percy spoke with the voice of a soldier

"I know someplace we can go until we figure this out" Artemis nodded but Zoe was still in shock at being threatened by one of the big three. Percy grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled them into a shadow, the last thing she felt was darkness that was choking her.

Percy and Zoe reappeared inside of a massive throne room that was lavished in obsidian and gold. Zoe looked up to see a man and a woman sitting on a throne of bones and metal flowers respectively. The couple quickly ascended down the steps from their stones and embraced Percy

"Nephew it's so nice to see you!" Hades chuckled as his wife squeezed the life out of Percy.

"Sister I'm glad to see you too but you're killing me!" Percy exclaimed causing Persephone to giggle as she let him go. Hades glanced over to Zoe and raised an eyebrow. Percy followed his uncle's gaze and sighed

"Uncle I need your help" Persephone exchanged a worried glance with her husband as she ushered all three into the dining room. Hades looked at his wife before sighing worriedly for his nephew. _What have you gotten yourself into now nephew_ the eldest son of Cronus and Rhea thought as the large obsidian doors closed silently.

 **AN: Well what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? The reason I threw lord Hades and Lady Persephone into the mix is because Lord Hades is one of my four three patrons, so yeah… anyway I will be changing the cover picture so that you know what Lord Hades and Lady Persephone look like. Until next time. Yours truly, ChainzOfThePast.**


	3. Announcement

**Yo everyone!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer here.**

 **The original author of this series,** **ChainzOfThePast, has given me permission to continue this story,** **Luminescent Star** **.**

 **I hope you guys stay tuned, because Chapter 3 is coming out soon!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
